Snapshots
by Lady Aescwyn
Summary: Another take on MyOwnWorstCritic's challenge! 10 Jisbon song drabbles. They're kinda really bad, but I had fun with it.


**10 Jisbon Drabbles**

**By:** Lady Aescwyn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my sanity and sometimes even that's questionable...

**Author's Note:** I've decided to jump on the bandwagon and take up MyOwnWorstCritic's challenge. I have to be honest; I did cheat a little and spend an extra few minutes on a few of the snippets because I'm an appallingly slow typer... D: I also haven't written anything in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. I was surprised by how much fun I had writing this! Depending on how this first batch of drabbles goes over, I might do it again.

I have no Beta reader and it's been a long day, so any mistakes you find are my doing.

**10 Jisbon Drabbles**

---

**I'll Try – Jesse McCartney**

It had been a long three days.

Hell, it had been a long six years, but the last few days had been especially brutal for Patrick Jane. It had been another Red John case and again the monster had slipped through their fingers, but not without leaving a trail of carnage behind him. In the process he had nearly destroyed the team and everything Jane had re-learned to love.

He had almost lost Lisbon.

But in that last moment when he would have had Red John, but at the cost of Lisbon's life, he had chosen life.

Her life and also his.

It had been a moment of blinding clarity; he could finally see what this bloody hunt was going to cost him in the end. His life, his love and his new odd-ball family of CBI agents were at stake. He would catch Red John, but he wouldn't kill him if he could help it.

He had to believe in them and in himself.

For the first time in his life, he would have faith.

He would try...

---

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night – Vienna Teng**

Lisbon was working late again.

The paperwork on their last few cases had gotten backed up, resulting in a leaning tower of case work on her desk. For once, she was glad of the distraction the endless pile of work provided, the last thing she wanted to do was go home to an empty apartment on a night like this.

A thunderstorm raged around the CBI building.

Of course Lisbon wasn't afraid of thunder. At least that's what she would tell you if you asked.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light illuminated all of the windows. The thunder wasted no time, following directly on the heels of the lightning. Teresa was plunged into abrupt darkness as the power died and for a moment, her entire world seemed to consist of the roaring thunder.

As the ringing in her ears faded, her ears picked up a different sound. She almost thought she was hearing things, but the soft tenor voice was unmistakable. Of course he hadn't gone home...

Jane was singing a lullaby.

---

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry**

Senior Agent Lisbon had kissed Agent Van Pelt.

Agent Lisbon had NOT liked it.

She could still taste Van Pelt's cherry chapstick on her lips...

Granted, the younger woman hadn't enjoyed the kiss any more than her superior. Neither women had liked it, but it had gotten the job done. Yet another of Patrick Jane's harebrained schemes had worked and the perpetrator was behind bars, just the way he'd planned. It was exactly his intention... and Lisbon was seething. Really, he should have known better than to mention it to her after the fact, but true to Patrick Jane style, he just had to open his mouth.

Before the first line was past his lips, Lisbon's fist had collided with his nose.

He couldn't keep from laughing, even as he complained, "I think you broke it..."

---

**Should've Said No (Live) – Jonas Brothers and Taylor Swift**

She should have said no.

Teresa Lisbon stared up at the ceiling above her bed. Apart from her breathing, her body was perfectly still, belying her inner turmoil as guilt wracked her mind. Everything she knew told her it had been wrong... he was her subordinate for one, but that wasn't even the half of it.

He was married.

True, his wife was five years dead, but he still wore his ring. He was still bound to her.

Until he gained his revenge on Red John, which of course Teresa could never let him do, he would belong to her.

Lisbon turned her head slowly to look at her blonde lover. In the sweltering California morning, they were both sweating and covered only by the thin sheet, but despite the temperature and despite everything in his past, Jane was smiling in his sleep.

Perhaps he really could move on...

It had been a moment of weakness and she had said yes.

---

**Stricken – Disturbed**

Red John was dead.

His body was still hot and his blood was still dripping from his killer's hands when Patrick Jane realized what a grievous mistake he had made.

"Drop the knife Jane." Lisbon's voice shook with emotion but her hands were steady as she took aim at the man she loved.

He had been wrong. Killing Red John wouldn't make everything better. His wife and his beautiful little girl were still dead and nothing could bring them back. Not only was his family still gone be he had burned down his new life around him having not realized that he had built one. He had charged forward without a thought of the consequences for himself or for those around him.

Nothing could save him now, not his friends and not the woman he loved.

Jane looked up at the suffering woman and was stricken by the crippling pain in her eyes.

Her resolve faltered for a moment, but she tightened the grip on her gun, "I can't let you go."

"I know."

---

**Into the Night – Santana and Chad Kroeger**

The unique beat of Hispanic style drums pounded through the air on the tiny dance floor in the middle of Nowhere Mexico.

Surprisingly, this outing had been suggested my Cho.

After finding the bodies of Jared Renfrew and the hooker and having Red John get away again, the stoic agent thought they all might need a little something to clear their heads before going back to California. Initially, the others thought it a bad idea, but the music worked its way into their feet, letting them scream out their frustrations on the dance floor.

Teresa forgot where she was and beside her, Patrick lost track of time, each of them not seeming to know who they were with. Around them, every soul in the room kept time with their hands and voices rang like the angels sang, but they were deaf to everything but the music and each other. You could tell how they felt by the way they danced out every ounce of anger and hidden frustration. They danced as though there would be no tomorrow, like it would save them from hell.

And they danced on into the night.

---

**Here (In Your Arms) – Hellogoodbye**

The soft rumble of the silver-blue Citroen DS's motor combined with the pitch black night and exhaustion began to lull Teresa Lisbon to sleep.

In her sort of half-asleep state, she thought off-handedly that she really didn't mind Jane's driving. Her complaining just gave her an excuse to drive all the time. Maybe she was a control freak... Honestly, she drove almost as dangerously, but never when he was in the car. Why give him more ammo against her?

Lisbon glanced through her drooping eyelids at the man in question.

Jane looked as drained as she did, but he kept his eyes open and on the road ahead.

His stunningly gorgeous blue eyes...

Now, normally Lisbon would have stopped herself right there. It was inappropriate to think about Jane that way, no matter how right it felt. But in her current state, she didn't see the harm in picturing herself in his arms, seeing him sleeping beside her in the mornings, hearing his voice telling her how he missed her and feeling his lips brushing her cheek...

"Talk to me."

The feel of his arms fell away as Teresa opened her eyes to reality. "Mmm... Do I have to?"

---

**Best of You – Foo Fighters**

Jane's smile was like the Cheshire cat's.

Lisbon's glare could have frozen hell, melted it, and made it sprout wildflowers.

He'd done it again, like he had on so many other occasions. Somehow, he'd managed to undermine the entire system of government without breaking a sweat. In the process, he had nearly cost Lisbon her job.

He'd gotten the best of her.

But beneath her seething frown, Lisbon couldn't help but smile internally; despite what had happened, she wasn't truly angry. In fact, his boyish grin very nearly made her laugh, but she was too weak to allow herself give in to it. She was too strong to let herself back down.

But only barely.

Patrick Jane wasn't the only one with confessions to make.

Theresa Lisbon was a fool for him.

---

**The Geeks Get the Girls – American Hi-Fi**

Teresa Lisbon did a double-take and her mouth dropped open mid-sentence as her blonde consultant strolled into the bullpen.

Patrick Jane was wearing glasses.

It struck her as strange that the sight shocked her so much; they were only glasses. She hadn't even known that he wore contacts. For some reason she had just assumed that his sight was just as perfect as the rest of him... NO! She shouldn't be thinking things like that!

Jane spotted her and after a brief moment of confusion, the corners of his lips curled into a sly smile, "My dear Lisbon, I do believe you're blushing."

"I am not!" Lisbon retorted a little too quickly and her face only got redder. She beat a hasty retreat to her office before she could get any more flustered, leaving the briefing unfinished and her stunned agents staring after her.

Finally, Cho broke the silence with his usual deadpan, "You look like a geek."

Jane's smile only grew, "The geeks always get the girls."

---

**Lovebug – Jonas Brothers**

Patrick Jane was speechless for once in his life.

He was in love.

Teresa Lisbon had picked up every tiny shard of his broken heart and put it back together, one infinitesimal piece at a time. It probably hadn't even been intentional, but her quiet strength and calm dedication had started to heal him little by little.

Then she had started falling head over heels for him...

He never would have imagined that he could feel this way about anyone again, but Teresa had proved him wrong and he clung to the feeling as a hopeless, drowning man to a life preserver. He was nearly breathless as he breathed in her scent, hardly daring to believe that this moment was real.

He never thought that he'd fall in love again.


End file.
